User blog:Absner/Details On Samurai Warriors 5 Battles
Hey Everyone, Tonight I will be describing each battle I listed on Samurai Warriors 5. Have fun looking at them! :D Battles Siege Of Nihonmatsu (Victory Conditions: Defeat Yoshitsugu Nihonmatsu Defeat Conditions: Masamune Date Is Defeated) Battle Of Hitotori (Victory Conditions: Defeat Yoshishige Satake Defeat Conditions: Masamune Date Is Defeated) Battle Of Kubota (Victory: Defeat Yoshishige Satake And Yoshihiro Ashina Defeat: Masamune Date is defeated) Battle Of Suriagehara (Victory: Defeat Yoshihiro Asahina Defeat: Masamune Date is Defeated) Kasai-Osaki Uprising (Victory: Defeat Everyone! Defeat: Masamune Date Is Defeated) Kunohe Rebellion (Victory: Defeat Masazane Kunohe Defeat: Ujisato Gamo Is Defeated) Siege Of Shiroishi (Victory: Defeat Kagekatsu Uesugi Defeat: Masamune Date is Defeated) Battle Of Osawayama (Victory: Defeat All 12 Officers Defeat: Yoshimichi Onodera Is Defeated) Battle Of Ariya Pass (Victory: Defeat Yoshimichi Onodera Defeat: Yoshiaki Mogami Is Defeated) Battle Of Akino (Victory: Defeat Moriyasu Tozawa Defeat: Yoshimichi Onodera is defeated) Battle Of Karamatsuno (Victory: Defeat Moriyasu Tozawa Defeat: Sanesue Ando is defeated) Battle Of Nakaniida (Victory: Defeat Kagetaka Hamada And Masakage Rusu Defeat: Yoshitaka Osaki is defeated) Battle Of Hiyama (Victory: Defeat Michisue Ando Defeat: Sanesue Ando is defeated) Battle Of Hasedo (Victory: Defeat Kanetsugu Naoe Defeat: Mogami Yoshiaki is defeated or Kanetsugu Naoe escapes) Siege Of Kurotaki (Victory: Defeat Hidetada Kuroda Defeat: Kenshin Uesugi is defeated) Hojo Campaign (Victory: Defeat Takahiro Kitajo Defeat: Kenshin Uesugi Is defeated) Siege Of Honjo Castle (Victory: Defeat Shigenaga Honjo Defeat: Kenshin Uesugi is defeated) Odate Conflict (Victory: Defeat Kagetora Uesugi Defeat: Kagekatsu Uesugi is defeated) Battle Of Samegao (Victory: Defeat Kagetora Uesugi Defeat: Kagekatsu Uesugi is defeated) Siege Of Matsukura (Victory: Defeat Yasutane Shiina Defeat: Kenshin Uesugi) Battle Of Arakawa (Victory: Defeat Nagachika Kawada Defeat: Narimasa Sassa is defeated) Siege Of Uozu (Victory: Defeat Narimasa Sassa Defeat: Katsuie Shibata is defeated) Siege Of Nanao (Victory: Defeat Tsugutsura Cho And Tsunatsura Cho Defeat: Kenshin Uesugi is defeated) Siege Of Suemori (Victory: Defeat Narimasa Sassa Defeat: Toshiie Maeda is defeated) Battle Of Daishoji (Victory: Defeat Soteki Asakura Defeat: 3 Officers are defeated) Battle Of Tedorigawa (Victory: Defeat Katsuie Shibata Defeat: Kenshin Uesugi is defeated) Battle Of Kanazawa (Victory: Defeat Morimasa Sakuma Defeat: Katsuie Shibata is defeated) Second Battle Of Kanazawa (Victory: Defeat Narimasa Sassa Defeat: Toshinaga or Toshiie Maeda is defeated) Battle Of Asai-Nawate (Victory: Defeat Nagashige Niwa Defeat: Toshinaga Maeda is defeated) Siege Of Daishoji (Victory: Defeat Everyone Defeat: Toshinaga Maeda is defeated) Battle Of Kanegasaki (Victory: Everyone escapes, later change to Defeat Nagamasa Azai and Yoshikage Asakura. Defeat, Hideyoshi Hashiba is defeated or 3 officers are defeated.) Battle Of Tonezaka (Victory: Defeat Yoshikage Asakura And Tastuoki Saito Defeat: Nobunaga Oda is defeated) Siege Of Ichijodani (Victory: Defeat Yoshikage Asakura Defeat: Nobunaga Oda is defeated) Echizen Uprising (Victory: Defeat everyone Defeat: Nobunaga Oda is defeated) Siege Of Kitasho (Victory: Defeat Katsuie Shibata Defeat: Hideyoshi Hashiba is defeated) Battle Of Karasawa (Victory: Defeat Masatsuna Sano And Kenshin Uesugi Defeat: Ujiyasu Hojo is defeated) Siege Of Kanayama (Victory: Defeat Narishige Yura Defeat: Kenshin Uesugi is defeated) Siege Of Numata (Victory: Defeat Kenshin Uesugi Defeat: Akiyasu Numata or Ujiyasu Hojo is defeated) Siege Of Kunimine (Victory: Defeat Kagesada Obata Defeat: Shingen Takeda is defeated) Siege Of Iwatsuki (Victory: Defeat Norihiro Saito Defeat: Shingen Takeda is defeated) Siege Of Kuragano (Victory: Defeat Naoyuki Kuragano Defeat: Shingen Takeda is defeated) Siege Of Minowa (Victory: Defeat Narimori Nagano Defeat: Shingen Takeda is defeated) Category:Blog posts